1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for generation of energy, in particular of a torque by the use of the buoyancy forces and earth's attraction forces which act on a body.
2. Description of the Art
Various energy generators are known from the prior art which convert the buoyancy force of a body which is immersed in a liquid (also referred to as the Archimedes force) and the earth's attraction force acting on the body to a torque.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,807 B discloses an apparatus which comprises two revolving elements whose axes are arranged parallel and at right angles, aligned with respect to one another, on a base frame. A coupling element which is in the form of an endless chain is stretched between the revolving elements, an upper and a lower revolving element, and comprises a first subsection which moves against the force of gravity (tension side), and a second subsection, which moves with the force of gravity. At least two buoyant bodies are attached in series to this coupling element. The coupling element is arranged such that it can carry out a revolving movement around the upper and lower revolving element. A liquid-filled container is arranged on the first subarea of the coupling element in such a manner that the buoyant bodies can pass through the liquid-filled container. The liquid-filled container is in this case open at its upper end and, on its lower end face, has a sealing element (for example a rubber membrane) which is intended to prevent liquid from emerging from the liquid-filled container, and at the same time allows the coupling element to enter the liquid-filled container from underneath with the buoyant bodies, and to pass through it. The tension side of the coupling element passes through the liquid-filled container, as a result of which the buoyant bodies are lifted, while the buoyant bodies on the other side, which is not subject to a tension load, fall by virtue of their own weight. This results in a rotary movement around the revolving wheels.
JP 03121274 A discloses an apparatus which likewise comprises an endlessly rotating element (preferably a closed chain), to which buoyant bodies are fitted. The buoyant bodies on the tension side in this case enter the liquid-filled container from underneath via a pressure-reducing chamber and a check valve.
The publication by ORD-HUME, A.: Perpetual Motion—History of an obsession”, St. Martin's Press 1977, New York, USA pages 100 to 103, FIG. 58 discloses an apparatus for energy production in the form of a torque, which comprises at least two deflection elements, which are arranged aligned with respect to one another, and an endless, chain-like coupling element, on which at least two buoyant bodies are arranged, and a vertically aligned, liquid-filled container with an inlet opening which is formed on its end face facing the ground, as well as a sealing element which prevents the liquid from emerging, with the buoyant bodies describing a revolving movement about the deflection elements and the buoyant bodies, which move against the force of gravity, passing the liquid-filled container through the inlet opening, with the buoyant bodies being elastic.
A seal is required in order to prevent leakage from the liquid-filled container. Since the buoyant bodies according to the prior art are, however, inserted through the lower end surface, facing the ground, of the liquid-filled container, that is to say through the seal, the seal must be flexible. The water pressure in the liquid-filled container loads a flexible seal such as this, for example in the form of a sealing lip composed of rubber. The larger the area of this seal, the greater is the water pressure that loads it. A buoyant body which enters the filled container from underneath must in consequence overcome the water pressure acting on the seal and, in addition, the resistance created by the stiffness of the respective material of the seal. A considerable proportion of the energy which is created by the buoyancy force which acts on the buoyant bodies that are located in the filled container is required for this purpose.